Vacances au Paradis
by Izabel65
Summary: Castle et Kate étaient maintenant en couple.Il voulait lui offrir le plus beau des cadeaux et étaient partis loin, dans les îles.Mais le retour vire au cauchemar, une tempête tropicale, un crash d'avion et les voilà seuls sur une île déserte. Rick grièvement blessé, Kate arrivera-t-elle à faire face? Impuissants et unis dans l'angoisse, leurs proches attendent des nouvelles...
1. Prologue

**J'ai une bonne nouvelle! Vous allez avoir le début de mon autre fiction plus vite que prévue. N'arrivant pas à me concentrer pour l'écriture des deux autres alors que celle-ci ne demande qu'à "sortir".  
>Voici donc le prologue. J'espère que vous l'apprécierait autant que les autres.<strong>

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p><strong>Polynésie Française, quelque part au-dessus du Pacifique :<strong>

_Contrairement à ce qu'il avait été prédit par les services météos, la tempête tropicale avait prise de l'ampleur plus vite que prévue. Il fallait toute la maîtrise du pilote, un ancien de l'aéronavale, pour garder son « Beaver » le plus stable possible. Ce qui n'empêchait pas l'hydravion d'être balloté comme un fétu de paille pas les rafales de vent. Il n'avait pas pu recontacter la tour de contrôle depuis qu'il les avait informés qu'il déviait son cap au sud-ouest. _

_Il tourna la tête vers l'arrière, la jeune femme était terrorisée et ne faisait rien pour le cacher. Elle s'agrippait à son mari qui la serrait dans ses bras. Bien que son visage restait impassible, le pilote lut la peur lorsque ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui. Il avait mis le deuxième casque, malgré tout il dût presque crier pour couvrir le bruit du vent, du moteur et des vibrations de la carlingue. _

- Alors ?

- C'est pas bon ! je n'ai plus de contact et la tempête s'intensifie !

- Vous ne pouvez pas passer au-dessus ?

- Non ! Notre seule chance est d'essayer de nous éloigner et de nous poser près d'un atoll…

- Où est le problème ?

- Je vais devoir changer de cap de nouveau et là je ne peux informer personne.

_Le pilote se retourna rapidement pour fixer son passager. Ce dernier ne dit rien et se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour signifier son accord. _

- Ok ! Vous et votre femme mettez vos gilets de sauvetages !

_L'homme ôta le casque, écarta sa femme de lui et lui expliqua ce que le pilote allait faire. Elle était trop nerveuse pour enfiler son gilet toute seule. Il dut l'aider et n'eut jamais l'occasion de mettre le sien._

**New York 19h30 :**

_A cette heure là des millions d'américains avaient leur téléviseur branché sur CNN. Le présentateur parlait de la visite du Président américain à son homologue canadien lorsque sa co-présentatrice l'interrompit. _

- Excuse-moi Frank mais une nouvelle vient de nous parvenir à l'instant.

- Je t'en pris Nancy. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Nous venons d'apprendre que le célèbre écrivain New Yorkais, Richard Castle et sa jeune épouse Kate sont portés disparus.

_Alors qu'elle parle une photo de Rick et Kate, main dans la main à l'arrivée d'un gala, s'affiche sur les écrans derrière les deux présentateurs. _

- L'information est confirmée par les autorités françaises. L'hydravion qui ramenait le jeune couple à Papeete a disparu lors d'une tempête tropicale qui s'est abattu sur les îles de Polynésie.

_Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe dans quatre foyers en particulier. _


	2. Naufragés

_**Désolée pour cette attente plus longue que prévue mais le boulet que je suis a effacé le chapitre au lieu de le transférer . j'ai donc dû le réécrire et comme je manque un peu de temps il n'est pas très long.  
>Mais je pense que pour cette fiction je vais faire des chapitres plus courts, mais j'essaierai de poster au moins trois fois par semaine. Je crois que l'histoire et surtout la situation dans laquelle se trouvent Rick et Kate s'y prête parfaitement. ...Donc une suite lundi ou mardi.<strong>_

_**Merci pour tous vos commentaires et bonne lecture. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un atoll quelque part dans le pacifique<strong>_

_La tempête s'était arrêtée aussi vite qu'elle été apparue. Tout était redevenu comme avant enfin, presque. Sur la plage de sable blanc, un corps inerte était allongé sur le dos. Le ressac faisait lever et baisser les jambes avec la régularité d'un métronome. Elles avaient des contusions mais sans gravité. Les bras aussi, le corps avait été protégé par le gilet de sauvetage. Heureusement car il portait, quant à lui, plusieurs déchirures qui auraient pu être autant de blessures._

_Kate remua d'abord faiblement avant de reprendre connaissance brusquement. Elle se mit à tousser et à cracher le sable au goût salé qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Elle réussit à s'asseoir, totalement désorientée puis, tout lui revint en mémoire. Rick l'aidant à mettre son gilet, le moteur qui cale et l'avion qui plonge en piqué. Le moteur qui repart mais trop tard, la tentative du pilote pour amerrir malgré tout. Le choc, brutal, l'impression d'être dans un tambour de machine à laver. Des craquements sinistres, un autre choc violent, un hurlement de douleur. Son corps projeté en arrière puis, plus rien à part une sensation d'apesanteur. _

- RICK ! RICK !REPOND-MOI !

_Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir une réponse mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Kate continua à hurler son prénom contre toute logique. Elle essaya de se lever, mais en voulant le faire trop rapidement, elle fut prise de vertiges. Elle dût se rasseoir aussitôt, totalement anéantie, sous le choc, elle éclata en sanglots. _

_Elle se calma enfin au bout de longues minutes et prit le temps de regarder autour d'elle. Avec horreur elle constata que rien ne laisser supposer l'éventualité d'un crash. Aucuns débris ne flottaient ou n'étaient venus s'échouer sur la plage. Kate refusait l'évidence, elle ne pouvait pas être la seule survivante. Après tout grâce à son gilet elle avait très bien pu être emporter plus loin et échouer sur cette plage, poussée par le courant. _

_Avec plus de précaution cette fois elle se leva de nouveau. Elle fit quelques mouvements avec ses bras et ses jambes, tout allait bien. Mis à part quelques écorchures et des « bleus » elle n'avait rien. Elle ôta son gilet et eut un frisson d'effroi en voyant la déchirure dans le dos. Sans lui aucun doute qu'elle ne serait plus de ce monde. Elle décida qu'il était plus que temps de partir à la recherche de Rick et du pilote. Elle n'hésita pas trop longtemps pour la direction à suivre. Sur sa droite la plage se prolongeait de manière uniforme, aucune obstacle ne gênaient sa vue et il n'y avait pas trace d'un hydravion. Par contre à sa gauche, la végétation dense et les cocotiers, avançaient jusqu'au bord de l'eau, bloquant son horizon. Elle commencerait donc par là. _

_Lorsqu'elle arriva plus près de la végétation, elle se rendit compte qu'il lui serait plus facile de passer dans l'eau. Car cette dernière semblait plus étendue qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle marcha dans l'eau, qui lui arrivait aux genoux, sur une bonne centaine de mètres avant de pouvoir revenir sur le sable. Bien que son but fût de trouver l'hydravion, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut une terrible angoisse s'empara d'elle. Pourtant elle se mit à courir dans sa direction, ne prêtant pas attention aux protestations de ses membres meurtris._

_Elle dût courir sur à peu près quatre cent mètres avant de s'arrêter à bout de souffle au bord de l'eau. Elle pouvait maintenant mieux voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'hydravion. Ce n'était plus qu'un amas de tôle tordue qui reposait sur des écueils à une trentaine de mètres d'elle. L'empennage arrière avait disparu ainsi que le flotteur droit. Il manquait aussi la moitié de l'aile gauche et les portes latérales avaient été arrachées. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Kate avait été éjecté de l'appareil. Elle sut d'instinct que le pilote n'avait pas survécu, une des pâles de l'hélice était plantée dans le cockpit côté pilote. Sans flotteur sur sa droite, l'avion penchait, retenu par l'appui de l'aile qui était dangereusement pliée et qui menaçait de céder. _

_Alors qu'elle allait se jeter à l'eau et nager jusqu'à la carcasse de l'appareil, elle fut prise de tremblements incontrôlables. Elle savait que c'était la peur qui la faisait réagir de cette manière. Elle voulait et devait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Rick et pour cela il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Faire face à sa plus grande peur. Elle reprit le dessus et plongea. _

_Une fois dans l'action, elle agit avec calme. Avec beaucoup de prudence elle se hissa sur les récifs. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment qu'elle se blesse. Puis elle s'approcha de la carlingue. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent quant elle reconnut la chemise « hawaïenne » de Rick. Il était bien là, à sa place. Elle appela mais n'obtint aucune réponse. _

_Elle cherche le meilleur moyen de grimper dans l'appareil. Avec précaution elle s'approcha du siège de Rick. Ses yeux se portèrent sur son visage, il était inconscient et avait le teint livide, des perles de sueur sur le front et les tempes. D'une main tremblante elle chercha la carotide. Elle sentit un pouls, il était vivant. Elle laissa couler des larmes de soulagement. Elle poursuivit alors son examen et elle se figea._

- Oh mon Dieu Rick !


	3. Souffrances

_**Comme promis voici une suite. Vous allez voir qu'il va y avoir des flash backs ( et oui, il faut bien savoir ce que faisait nos deux tourtereaux en polynésie!). Mais ils seront parfois amenés de façon particulière comme celui qui suit et un peu déformés vers la fin pour "coller " à la réalité.  
>Bonne lecture à tous!<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>A mesure qu'il se rapprochait de sa destination Castle était de plus en plus anxieux. Il avait été surpris de constater que c'était la première fois qu'il allait faire ça. D'où son état d'extrême nervosité. Bien sûr l'homme qu'il allait vois l'apprécié pour ce qu'il était vraiment et pas pour son côté « people ». Rick aussi appréciait cet homme et le respectait. De plus ils aimaient tous les deux la même femme et ne voulaient que son bonheur.<em>

_Il était arrivé, il descendit de voiture et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la maison. Il n'appuya qu'une fois sur la sonnette, un coup bref. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Jim Beckett apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. _

- Bonsoir Richard

- Bonsoir James. _Il entra_

- Alors, comment va ma fille ?

- Très bien…

- Mais vous êtes là pour me parler d'elle ? n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! Enfin non…pas exactement. _On pouvait noter une certaine panique dans sa voix._

- Dites moi Rick, vous êtes bien nerveux. Venez dans le salon. Vous buvez quoi ?

- Un café sera parfait.

_Jim abandonna son invité un instant, le temps de faire deux cafés. Il observait Castle et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il pensait avoir deviné ce qui amenait l'écrivain et pourquoi il était dans un tel état de panique. Lui d'habitude si sûre de lui. Il remplit deux tasses et retourna auprès de Rick. _

- Alors que vous arrive-t-il ? une dispute avec ma fille ?

- Non ! non pas du tout. c'est…je… ? Il _avait fait sa demande tellement vite qu'elle était incompréhensible._

_Jim ne répondit pas tout de suite, s'amusant un peu de l'inquiétude qu'il voyait chez Castle. Mais, il éclata de rire, se leva et donna une grande claque dans le dos de l'écrivain._

- Bien sûr que j'accepte ! Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment !

- Merci…_dit Rick avec un réel soulagement._

- C'est votre première fois ?

- Oui, je ne l'ai pas demandé aux pères de mes deux ex-femmes.

- Kate le sait ?

- Que je suis ici ? Oui…pour la demande, non.

- Croyez-moi, elle va adorer ça….

- OUI MAIS PAS MOI ! _Hurla une voix furieuse_.

- JOSH ! _Crièrent les deux hommes en même temps surpris_.

- TU NE L'AURA PAS CASTLE ! _Il pointa une arme et fit feu deux fois sur Jim puis il dirigea le canon vers Rick tira en criant._ APRES CA SERA SON TOUR !

- NON ! KATE ! KATE ! ….Arghhhh….

- Rick ! Rick ! Ca va aller, je suis là, reste tranquille.

_Kate essayait tant bien que mal à calmer son mari qui venait de se réveiller brusquement. Il sembla se détendre un peu et la fixa avec un regard surpris. Voire totalement perdu. D'une voix hachée, il demanda._

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- L'hydravion s'est crashé.

- Ah oui…la tempête…Tu n'as rien ? _Demande-t-il subitement inquiet tout en gémissant de douleur._

- Non, ça va. Le pilote est mort et…

- J'ai…mal. _Il bouge la tête vers la droite_, main…maintenant…je sais….pourquoi.

_Durant l'accident, l'un des montants soutenant l'aile s'était en partie arraché et traversé le hublot en se tordant. Venant par la même occasion se planter dans l'épaule de Rick, le clouant littéralement à son siège. Kate avait essayé sans succès de bouger le siège. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus retirer le bout de métal ou le tordre, l'autre bout étant toujours fixé sur l'aile. Elle reporta son attention sur Rick, il gémissait de douleur maintenant qu'il pouvait la ressentir. Il avait très certainement de la fièvre. Elle épongea son visage avec le morceau de chemise qu'elle avait déchiré et trempé dans l'eau._

- Rick…regarde-moi, _il ouvrit les yeux,_ bien, écoute-moi. J'ai trouvé des pinces coupantes dans la caisse à outil fixée derrière les sièges. Je sais que ça va être long et surtout douloureux. _Elle a du mal à terminer sa phrase_.

- Fais...le. C'est….la seule…solution.

_Ses yeux bleus, brillant de fièvre, se posèrent sur elle. Une de leur conversation silencieuse s'engagea. Pour le libérer elle allait devoir le faire souffrir. Cela l'effrayait, mais son regard bleu acier lui communiquait le courage nécessaire. _

_Elle commença alors à couper le métal. Mais elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises. La pince trop petite faisait de petites entailles. Elle était obligée de tordre les bords ainsi coupé pour pouvoir avancer. Arrachant de plus en plus souvent des cris de douleur à Rick. Qui, pour une raison inconnue de perdait pas connaissance. Ce qui les aurait été un véritable soulagement pour tous les deux. Enfin Kate réussit à couper entièrement le morceau de métal. Après bien des efforts et de souffrances pour Rick. _

_Il lui restait encore une chose difficile à faire, le sortir de l'appareil. Et, dans son état cela allait être encore une pénible épreuve pour lui. Surtout que la blessure s'était mise à saigner._

- Rick ? Tu m'entends ?

- Hummm….

- Il faut absolument sortir de là.

- Non…peux pas…pas…force…trop mal…

- Je sais mon amour, _elle se mit à pleurer_. Tu as mal, mais il faut que tu m'aides…je n'y arriverai jamais toute seule.

- D'accord…_sa respiration était saccadée_…pleure pas…t'en prie…t'aime…suis…désolé.

- Hey ! Ca va…je t'aime aussi. _Elle se penche et l'embrasse_.

_Après plus d'une demi-heure d'efforts, elle arriva à extirper Rick de la carlingue et à l'amener sur la plage. Profitant qu'il pouvait encore marcher un pu en prenant appui sur elle. Elle le força à avancer jusqu'à la lisière de la végétation. Le faisant s'allonger à l'ombre de cocotiers. Il perdit enfin connaissance, elle regarda la blessure, elle ne saignait presque plus. Elle ne savait pas si cela était bon signe ou pas. _

_Par contre ce dont elle était sûre c'est qu'il n'était pas encore temps de se laisser aller. Elle fixa l'épave un long moment et se leva enfin. Elle devait y retourner et récupérer tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile. Ensuite et seulement ensuite pourra-t-elle se reposer. _


	4. Attentes

_**coucou c'est moi avec un nouveau chapitre!  
>Bon maintenant que l'on sait où sont Rick et Kate...il faudrait peut-être savoir comme ça se passe à New York, non?<br>Merci à ceux qui lisent et à ceux qui laissent des com's...continuez! ça fait plaisir et ça motive!  
>Bonne lecture.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>New York, appartement de Castle.<strong>_

_L'annonce de leur disparition terminée, Alexis s'était jetée en larmes dans les bras de sa grand-mè, sous le choc, n'avait eu aucune réaction. Tout avait été très vite, Lanie et Esposito avaient été les premiers à arriver. Ryan et Jenny était passé prendre Jim Beckett chez lui. Une heure plus tard ils étaient tous ensembles. _

_Lanie réconforta Alexis, Jenny s'occupa de l'intendance à savoir café et sandwiches. Les garçons de Jim qui ne parlait ou plutôt répondait par monosyllabe. Martha quant à elle, une fois remise du choc causé par la nouvelle avait eu une réaction inverse. Elle avait enfin réussi à joindre un représentant du gouvernement français. Enfin plus exactement c'est lui qui l'avait rappelé. Il lui avait donné son numéro lui assurant en même tant que les secours allait tout faire pour les retrouver. Mais que pour l'instant à cause de la tempête toujours présente, toues recherches étaient impossibles. Il lui promit de la tenir informée et raccrocha. _

_Alors seulement à ce moment là Martha avait craqué. Jim s'était levé, avait pris place sur le tabouret du comptoir juste à côté du sien et avait simplement posé une main réconfortante sur le bras de Martha. _

_Bien sûr cette histoire de crash était un scoop extraordinaire. Bientôt le téléphone ne cessa pas de sonner. Au point où, Alexis excédée par la curiosité morbide des journalistes, je le combiné qui alla se fracasser sur le mur. Sous le regard désolé de sa grand-mère elle partit dans sa chambre. Lanie avait rassuré Martha et était monté rejoindre la jeune fille. Cette dernière n'avait rien dit en la voyant entrer dans sa chambre. L'avoir à ses côtés l'apaisa un peu. _

_Il est maintenant plus de minuit et toujours rien. Jenny prépare une énième cafetière. Jim et Martha se soutiennent mutuellement quant aux deux gars, ils sont installés sur le canapé regardant la TV sans y prêter attention. Ils voient Lanie redescendre seule._

- Où est Alexis_ ? S'inquiète Martha._

- Elle a fini par s'endormir, elle était épuisée.

- J'aimerai pouvoir en faire autant. J'ai…

_Elle est interrompue par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Esposito lui fait signe de na pas bouger et va voir qui peut bien venir les déranger à cette heure-ci. Il n'est pas d'humeur et il vaudrait mieux que ce ne soit pas un journaliste. Il ouvre la porte et se retrouve devant un homme en costume, tenant fermement une sacoche. _

- Bonsoir Monsieur. Je suis Francis Latoure, je représente le gouvernement français. C'est avec moi que Madame Rodgers s'est entretenue au téléphone.

- Bonsoir, entrez, je vous en prie. Javier s'écarte pour le laisser passer. Vous avez des nouvelles ?

- Très peu pour l'instant. Mais je suis là pour permettre une meilleure information. Madame Rodgers je présume ? _Demande-t-il à Martha qui vient à sa rencontre._

- Oui et vous devez être Monsieur Latoure ?

- Absolument, où puis-je installer mon ordinateur ?

- Sur la table de la salle à manger peut-être ?

- Ce sera parfait, merci.

- Avez-vous des nouvelles de mon fils et de ma belle-fille ?

- Non, pas pour le moment, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que les recherches ont commencé…

- Mais, _coupa Jim_

- Et bien lorsqu'ils ont décollé, la tempête était à plusieurs miles nautiques et n'aurait jamais due se retrouver sur leur route. Seulement elle a grossi très vite. Nous savons que le pilote a tout de suite réagi en changeant de cap et en se dirigeant plus au sud ouest par rapport à son plan de vol initial. Puis silence radio. D'après les images satellites du service météo, cette tempête s'est déplacée vraiment trop vite, leur coupant apparemment encore la route.

- Vous voulez dire que personne de sait où ils se trouvaient exactement au moment du crash, c'est ça ? _Conclue Jim en se laissant tomber sur une chaise_.

- Oui, tenez regardez.

_Il montre les deux cartes qui s'affichent sur son écran aux six personnes qui l'entourent. L'une du service météo qui surveille en direct l'évolution de la tempête. L'autre montre les îles de la Polynésie françaises. Un cercle rouge englobant une bonne partie des « Iles sous le vent » représente le secteur des recherches. Tous ont la même pensée, il faudra un miracle pour les retrouver tellement la zone à couvrir est grande._


	5. Première nuit

_**et voici une petite suite. Avec un retour sur l'île.  
>Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos commentaires.<br>Une suite mardi normalement!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sur l'atoll, en fin de journée.<strong>_

_Kate tire sur le sable un canot pneumatique, chargé de choses divers. Elle l'a trouvé dans l'hydravion, dans le coffre avec les outils. Il lui a épargné de nombreux aller-retour. Une fois gonflé, automatiquement, elle l'a attaché à l'épave et y a mis tout ce qu'elle a trouvé et qui pourrait s'avérer utile. En faisant attention à ne pas le percer sur les écueils, elle l'a traîné jusqu'à la plage._

_Elle arrive près de Rick, toujours inconscient. Elle prend la trousse de secours et s'accroupit à son côté. Avec douceur, elle déchire et lui enlève sa chemise. Elle prend garde à na pas toucher le morceau de métal qui dépasse d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres de la plaie. La blessure de saigne plus, le sang s'est coagulé. Elle l'ouvre la boîte de secours et grimace, il n'y a pas grand-chose. Mis à part des bandages, des compresses, un flacon de désinfectant et une boîte d'antalgiques. _

_Elle va chercher de l'eau de mer dans deux des verres en plastiques qui font parti de son butin. Avec un bout de la chemise elle nettoie le sang séché et la plaie. Puis, avec toujours beaucoup de douceur elle désinfecte la plaie au mieux. Rick réagit un peu en gémissant mais reste inconscient. Kate pose sa main sur le front de ce dernier, il est brûlant. Elle essaie de ne pas paniquer, se concentre et continue. Avec patience, elle réussit à faire un pansement. Elle prend une bande qu'elle déroule, et s'arrange pour immobiliser le bras droit de Rick en le repliant sur son torse. _

_Elle sait que tout mouvement peut être dangereux et surtout douloureux. Comme elle sait qu'elle n'a pas tenté de retirer le morceau de métal pour ne pas aggraver les lésions déjà causées aux chairs et aux muscles. Voire peut-être à une veine, ce qu'elle redoute le plus. Contre une hémorragie, elle ne pourrait absolument rien faire. _

_Maintenant elle doit s'occuper de sa fièvre. Elle prend un nouveau verre et va chercher une des petites d'eau minérale qu'elle a trouvées. Elle remplit le verre à moitié, le pose délicatement sur le sable. Elle prend un comprimé de Doliprane dans la trousse de secours. Elle pose le comprimé sur le bout de tissus qu'elle a placé sur une pierre et entreprend de le réduire en poudre avec le manche d'une lampe torche. Une fois fait, elle verse le tout dans le verre d'eau, faisant attention à ne pas le renverser. _

_Puis doucement en passant de l'eau sur le visage de Rick, elle essaie de le réveiller. Il ne se réveille pas totalement, restant dans une demi-conscience. Il est incapable de parler et se contente de répondre aux questions de Kate par des sons de gorge. Kate passe sa main gauche sous la tête de Rick et lui soulève légèrement alors que sa main droite porte le gobelet d'eau avec l'antalgique à sa bouche. _

- Rick, bois ça… voilà…doucement. Ça va te faire du bien.

- …fr….froi….

- Tu as froid ?

_Il lui répond d'un faible hochement de tête. _

- Ça va aller d'accord, je vais arranger ça.

_Nouveau signe de tête et un début de sourire qui se transforme en grimace de douleur. Kate se lève et retourne voir ce qui pourrait lui servir dans tout le fatras qu'elle a récupéré. Il y a une bâche en tissus imperméable, elle n'est pas très grande mais assez toutefois pour recouvrir deux personnes. Elle prend aussi la machette que le pilote gardait sous son siège._

_Elle couvre Rick avec la toile et armée de la machette elle se dirige vers la végétation. Elle doit faire vite le soleil est déjà bas sur l'horizon, la nuit ne va pas tarder. Elle coupe de grandes feuilles et retourne près de Rick. Elle relève la bâche, provocant un tremblement chez l'écrivain. Elle se dépêche de le couvrir avec les feuilles et de replacer celle-ci. Ce n'est pas terrible comme solution, mais cela le protégera toujours une peu, c'est mieux que rien. _

_Elle sait qu'elle devrait faire du feu, mais elle n'en trouve pas le courage. Elle boit un peu d'eau et prend soin de bien refermer la bouteille. Demain il lui faudra aussi trouver une source. Un point essentiel à leur survie, tout comme la nourriture. Mais pour le moment elle a quelques fruits trouvés dans l'avion et que le pilote ramenait pour lui. _

_Elle vérifie la température de Rick, son front est moins chaud, le médicament a fait son effet. Elle s'allonge contre lui, se glissant sous la bâche. Elle est tellement épuisée qu'elle s'endort alors que les larmes s'échappent de ses yeux. _

_Au même instant les recherches sont lancées….._


	6. Joli mois de Mai

_**Et voici une petite suite, avec une demande assez particulière. La scène m'a été fortement inspirée par une scène de la série "Une nounou d'enfer" Donc normal si la fin vous rappelle quelque chose.**_

_**Merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture à tous!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>New York, un soir de mai<strong>_

_Kate regarde Rick à la dérobée, ce qu'il peut être nerveux ce soir. Elle a bien essayé de savoir ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état. Mais rien n'y a fait, impossible de lui soutirer la moindre information. D'ailleurs cela fait quelque temps qu'il est comme ça, bien sûr il n'arrête pas de lui dire que tout va bien. Qu'elle se fait des idées, cala reste à prouver, d'autant plus qu'elle a remarqué que sa nervosité a augmenté depuis sa visite à son père. Naturellement ! La voilà la solution ! Demain elle appellerait son père. Si Rick est maintenant capable de résister à un de ses « interrogatoires » son père, lui, ne le peut pas. _

_Heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé une solution, elle tourne franchement la tête vers l'homme qui partage désormais ses jours et ses nuits depuis huit mois. Elle sourit en se rappelant leur première fois. Ce jour là le « Dragon » était tombé. La seule chose qu'elle regrettait, était que cette ordure s'était tiré une balle dans la tête plutôt que d'affronter les conséquences des ses actes. Comme toujours, Rick avait été là pour la soutenir, toujours à ses côtés lorsqu'elle avait annoncé à son père que tout était fini…enfin._

_Castle l'avait raccompagné chez elle, présence réconfortante qui ne la quittait pas. Elle s'était réveillée en pleine nuit et avait cru être seule. Elle s'était levée pour boire un verre d'eau et c'est là qu'elle avait vu. Il dormait sur le canapé, elle avait oublié sa soif pour se diriger vers lui. S'était accroupi et, sans gêne comme si cela était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait eu un léger frémissement puis, à force d'insistance, il s'était réveillé. Kate l'avait fait taire en posant son index sur sa bouche, lui avait pris la main et l'avait conduit jusqu'à sa chambre. _

- Kate ? Kate ?

- Quoi ?

- Nous sommes arrivés.

- Où ça ?

- Kate, tu es sûre que ça va ? _S'inquiète Rick_.

- Oui, ça va même très bien. _Assure-t-elle avec un large sourire_. Je…pensais.

- Et à quoi pensais-tu pour en oublier où tu es ? _Demande-t-il en arquant un sourcil inquisiteur_.

- Notre première nuit. _Elle se penche vers lui et l'embrasse_.

- Serait-ce une proposition Mademoiselle Beckett ?

- C'est bien possible Monsieur Castle.

_Ils rient dans un accord parfait. Mais Rick descend de la voiture, en fait le tour et vient ouvrir la portière de Kate. Il s'est garé à une centaine de mètres du restaurant, il fait chaud et cette petite marche n'est pas pour lui déplaire. _

_Kate sourit en le voyant faire une petite courbette pour l'inviter à sortir de la voiture. Il lui tend le bras, elle le prend et se colle à lui. Chacun d'eux profite de ce petit moment. Une fois arrivés au restaurant, ils sont amenés à leur table, au fond de la salle dans une des nombreuses alcôves. Au centre de la salle, sur une estrade, un quatuor à cordes joue. Kate réalise soudain que tout tend à une ambiance romantique, la musique classique, les tons chaleureux des tentures, la lumière presque tamisée. Les photophores sur les tables. _

_Durant le repas Rick plaisante et semble vraiment détendu. Elle rit avec plaisir à ses plaisanteries. Il trouve toujours quelque chose de nouveau à lui raconter ou à faire. Enfin le serveur arrive avec le dessert. Et là elle remarque que Rick devient tout à coup plus sérieux. Puis, elle le voit se taper le front du plat de la main en se traitant d'imbécile. Elle n'a pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il a. Rick se lève et dit d'une voix rapide._

- J'ai oublié mon veston dans la voiture, je vais le chercher je reviens.

_Là encore, elle n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'il est déjà parti. Elle se lève et se rend aux toilettes. Elle en ressort rafraîchie et rouge à lèvre impeccable. Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle vient de se « refaire une beauté ». C'est avec surprise qu'elle se rend compte que Rick n'est toujours pas revenu. Elle interpelle le serveur et lui demande s'il a vu Mr Castle. il lui répond que non pas depuis qu'il est sorti. Le flic en Kate se réveille et elle sort à son tour, il lui est arrivé quelque chose, elle le « sent »._

_Elle court vers la voiture et stop à mis chemin. En passant devant une ruelle, elle perçoit un mouvement, elle stoppe et attend des sortes de grognements. Elle s'avance prudemment, elle n'a pas son arme et le regrette. Elle le voit enfin, il est là, apparemment sonné, couché sur des sacs poubelles tombés de la beine surchargée. Il relève la tête vers elle et son sourire prend l'apparence d'une grimace. _

- Rick ! Mon Dieu ! Que c'est-il passé ? Viens il faut t'amener à l'hôpital.

- Ça va Kate, je n'ai rien, _la rassure-t-il,_ ils m'ont juste un peu bousculé. Et merde ! _Il est en colère. _Ils ont pris mon veston !

- Rick, ce n'est pas si grave, c'est juste un veston et tu pourras faire refaire tes papiers. _Essaie-t-elle de le calmer_.

- Mais je me fous de mes papiers ! Je…J'avais quelque chose de plus important dedans. _Il donne un coup de poing dans un des sacs qui s'éventre sous le choc. _Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

- Rick…Rick ! Ecoute-moi, _elle attrape son visage avec ses deux mains et l'oblige à la regarder._ Quoiqu'il y ait eu dans ce veston, ce n'est rien. Le plus important est que tu n'ais rien eu, que tu n'ais pas été blessé. Sa voix est douce et calme Rick qui lui sourit.

- Tu as raison, je….attend !

_Il attrape une cannette de soda et s'acharne comme un forcené sur le petit anneau métallique. Il finit par le détacher de la cannette, qu'il balance au loin. A la surprise de Kate il lui attrape la main gauche et accrochant son regard à celui de Kate, il lui passe l'anneau au doigt en lui demandant. _

- Mademoiselle Katherine Beckett, voulez-vous faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre en acceptant de devenir ma femme ?

- Oui je le veux ! _Crie-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras_.


	7. Garder espoir

_**Voici une petite suite comme promis.  
>Je tiens à préciser que lorsque je mets l'heure qu'il est à NY c'est pour mieux se repérer dans le temps. Il faut compter 5h00 de moins pour la Polynésie. Ce qui permet un parallèle avec les deux endroits. Quand une scène ce passe sur l'atoll, la scène qui se passe à NY arrive en même temps (...heu...suis-je assez claire dans mes explication?).<strong>_

_**En attendant bonne lecture!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sur l'atoll, tard dans la nuit. <strong>_

_Kate se réveille en sursaut, encore confuse et perdue dans ce rêve étrange, elle entend toujours pleurer cette enfant. Elle réalise brusquement que ces pleurs viennent de Rick. Elle se redresse aussitôt, frissonnant un peu en s'écartant de lui. Son premier geste est de poser sa main sur son front, il est légèrement fiévreux. Elle a du mal à comprendre ce qu'il marmonne, il parle vite avec une voix d'enfant et son cœur se serre en voyant ses larmes. Elle décide de le réveiller pour le sortir de ce mauvais rêve. _

_Elle lui caresse le visage tout en l'appelant doucement. En profitant au passage pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle doit insister avant que Rick réagisse enfin. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, la première chose qu'il voit c'est la lune, juste au-dessus d'eux. Il a du mal à remettre ses idées en ordre. Où est-il ? Il n'arrive pas à voir le visage de sa femme mais il la connait suffisamment pour reconnaitre l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Puis, il la sent enfin, cette douleur persistante qui s'est propagée dans son épaule et son bras droit. Il se souvient de tout, la tempête, le crash, sa blessure. Et les efforts de Kate pour le sortir de là, le soutenant, le réconfortant. Il veut parler mais une main ferme lui redresse la tête alors que le bord d'un verre touche ses lèvres. Il boit sans se poser de question, même quand il sent comme des petits grains de sable mélangés à l'eau. _

- Merci. Je suis désolé Kate, j'ai…

- Hé, tu n'es responsable de rien. On était d'accord tous les deux pour partir.

- Mais on…_il prend la main gauche de Kate dans la sienne_. Je ne pensais pas que…le pire arriverait si vite. _Dit-il, alors que son pouce frôle l'alliance qu'elle porte_.

- On est vivant Rick, on a un peu d'eau, des fruits…alors je refuse de me laisser abattre.

_Elle ne crie pas mais son ton est ferme. Elle sait qu'il dit ça parce qu'il est affaibli par sa blessure. Et que quoiqu'elle dise, il se sentira toujours coupable de ce qu'il peut leurs arriver. Elle l'entend soupirer, la pression de sa main s'accentuant sur la sienne. _

- Tu as raison mon cœur.

- J'ai toujours raison, tu devrais le savoir maintenant trésor. _Essaie-t-elle de plaisanter_.

- Ça c'est toi qui le dit…ça reste à prouver. _Puis, plus sérieusement_. Viens, repose-toi encore un peu.

- D'accord, _elle retourne se blottir contre lui, ramenant la bâche sur eux_.

- Je t'ai déjà…dit que tu étais la…femme la plus merveilleuse que je…connaisse ?

- Oui, mais j'ai arrêté de faire le compte à la centième fois_. Elle a noté sa voix saccadée et sa respiration accélérée_. Rendort-toi maintenant, je suis là. _Ajoute-t-elle d'une voix douce_.

- Je sais…toujours ?

- Toujours.

_Le silence s'installe entre eux. Rick a enserré Kate avec son bras et la tient tout contre lui. La tête nichée dans le creux de son épaule, elle essaie de trouver le sommeil._

- C'était un souvenir d'enfance.

- ….

- Mon rêve…tout à l'heure. Je pleurais ?

- Heu…oui. _Répond Kate, surprise par cette spontanéité_.

- Tu veux savoir ?

- Pas maintenant…nous en parlerons demain. Tu dois te reposer. _Devant le silence de Rick._ Mais si tu veux en parler maintenant, je veux bien.

- Non…demain ça sera…Parfait…. Bonne nuit Mme Rodgers.

- Bonne nuit Mr Rodgers.

_**New York, appartement de Castle, 10h00 du matin. **_

_Lanie et Jenny sont restées pour soutenir Alexis et Martha. Les garçons eus, sont partis. Le crime ne se préoccupe pas de savoir si un malheur vous frappe ou pas. Il est bien trop occupé pour ça. Jim est toujours là, il est aussi inquiet que Martha mais, pour la jeune fille ils essaient de cacher leur crainte. _

_Monsieur Latoure est toujours là. Et il restera là jusqu'à la fin, quelque soit le résultat des recherches. On ne refuse pas une demande, même non officielle, du Maire de New York. En temps normal, il serait passé informer la famille mais ne serait certainement pas resté. Il sourit à Alexis qui arrive une tasse de café à la main. _

- Tenez, votre café_._

- Merci Alexis_. Il la voit porter son regard sur son écran. _Assied-toi près de moi, je vais t'expliquer à quoi correspondent toutes ces couleurs.

- Merci.

- Toute cette zone en rouge est la zone à couvrir pour les recherches. Cette ligne noire est le plan de vol initial de l'hydravion. Celle-ci, _il en montre une verte_, est celle établie après le premier changement de cap du pilote.

- Et celles-là ? _Demande la jeune fille en montra deux lignes oranges_.

- Ce sont selles qui sont probables, en tenant compte d'un nouveau cap et surtout des vents causés par la tempête.

- Elles s'éloignent beaucoup de l'originale. Les secours cherchent aussi par là ?

- Regarde, tu vois le cercle rouge devient bleu, lorsque la zone a été explorée. Mais pour que les recherches soient efficaces, ils commencent toujours par …

- Par l'endroit le plus probable ici, la zone du premier plan de vol et ensuite agrandissent le périmètre de leurs recherches. C'est bien comme ça que ça fonctionne ?

- Parfaitement Alexis.

- La partie bleus est si petite…ils….

- Ecoute-moi Alexis, _il se tourne vers la jeune fille et lui prend affectueusement les mains._ Je vais être honnête, je ne peux pas te regarder droit dans les yeux et te promettre que nous allons les retrouver. Tout ce que je peux t'affirmer est que le pilote était un ancien pilote de chasse. Alors il faut garder espoir. Il aura certainement essayé d'amerrir. Alors si tes parents sont vivants quelques part dans cette zone….on a une chance de les retrouver.

_Alexis ne dit rien, se contentant d'un sourire timide. Mais elle est troublée par ce qu'il vient de dire, « ses parents ». Elle jette un dernier regard à l'écran et se lève. Elle se retrouve face à Lanie qui n'a rien perdu de l'échange de la jeune fille avec le français. Sans avoir besoin de parler la jeune fille trouve réconfort dans les bras de Lanie. Elle éclate en sanglots. _

- Je ne veux pas les perdre Lanie.


	8. Survivre

_**Navrée pour cette attente plus longue que prévue. Pour me faire pardonner voici un chapitre un peu plus long. Pour le prochain chapitre qui n'arrivera qu'au mois de janvier, vous aurez droit à la cérémonie de mariage et vous serez ce qu'ils faisaient en Polynésie. **_

_**Merci pour vos commentaires, et vous souhaite bonne lecture!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sur l'atoll en fin de matinée.<strong>_

_Kate s'est levée en même temps que le soleil. Après s'être assurée que Rick dort, elle se met au travail. Elle profite du fait qu'ils sont installés entre deux cocotiers, dont les troncs s'inclinent naturellement, pour construire, à l'aide de branches et de grandes feuilles une sorte d'auvent pour les abriter du soleil. Ensuite elle fait un grand feu sur la plage. Prévoyant un stock de bois mort assez conséquent, ainsi que des feuilles bien vertes qui dégagent beaucoup de fumée en se consumant. Elle remercie mentalement le pilote, fumeur de cigare et possesseur d'un briquet. Ce qui lui a grandement facilité la tâche car, elle ne se voyait pas frotter avec énergie deux morceaux de bois l'un contre l'autre. _

_Maintenant elle est près de Rick. Il a toujours de la fièvre et, comme elle ne sait pas combien de temps ils vont rester comme ça, elle n'ose pas lui donner d'antalgique trop souvent. Préférant rester économe au cas où son état s'aggraverait. Elle a tout préparé, désinfectant, nouvelles compresses…. Avec douceur elle défait le pansement, elle profite qu'il dorme, essayant de se persuader que c'est moins douloureux pour lui. Bien qu'elle fasse attention, à chaque fois qu'elle frôle l'épaule meurtrie, un gémissement s'échappe de la bouche de Rick. _

_Elle continue malgré tout, elle examine la plaie. Ce n'est pas joli, autour du morceau de métal, la chair est rouge et gonflée. Lorsqu'elle la touche elle sent la chaleur qui s'en dégage. Le sang qui a séché, forme une 'croûte' qui emprisonne le métal. Avec beaucoup de précaution, elle appuie sur les pourtours de la blessure. Rien ne se passe, elle pousse un soupir de soulagement. Pour l'instant il semble qu'il n'y ait pas d'infection. Par contre, elle espère que l'aspect violacé, voire noir, qui s'étale sur toute l'épaule est dû au choc et pas à une hémorragie. Elle termine le pansement au moment où l'écrivain se réveille. _

_La première chose qu'il voit, ce sont les deux émeraudes qui le scrutent avec inquiétude. Il a aussi l'impression qu'il fait plus sombre, il lève les yeux et voit le toit de fortune. Il a mal, la douleur s'est propagée dans son bras et le haut du corps. La fièvre lui donne la sensation de ne pas être totalement lucide et cela l'agace. Il se sent totalement impuissant, inutile, il s'en veut. Il sait que Kate a dû se lever tôt et commencer à prendre leur devenir en mains. _

- Je suis…désolé…Kate…

- Chuuut…. Ça va mon chéri. On en a déjà parlé, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Pas… juste que…tu dois te…débrouiller seule.

- Ecoute-loi bien, _elle lui caresse la joue_, je vais bien. Je fais ce qu'il y a à faire et tout ira bien.

- D'ac…d'accord. _Il ferme les yeux et grimace, essayant de retenir un gémissement_.

- Tu as très mal ? _Avant qu'il ne réponde elle ajoute_. Sois honnête, inutile de souffrir plus que nécessaire.

- Oui.

_Elle se penche, l'embrasse puis se relève. Il la suit du regard et l'observe, elle parait si sûre d'elle. Il lui sourit lorsqu'elle revient vers lui. Elle lui rend tout en l'aidant à boire sa « potion », ensuite elle coupe de petits morceaux de fruits qu'elle lui met directement à la bouche. Lorsqu'elle va pour le faire boire à nouveau, il tente de refuser._

- Non…tu dois…en garder pour toi.

- Bois, tu en as besoin. _Elle insiste et ajoute_. Il en reste encore et puis je peux aussi garder le lait de coco, j'ai ramassé pas mal de noix tout à l'heure.

_Il sait que cela ne sera pas suffisant, qu'elle ment pour le tranquilliser. Alors il boit le précieux liquide sans protestation. Il est récompensé par un de ses magnifiques sourires. Elle peut voir tout l'amour qu'il lui porte dans son regard. Kate sait qu'il ment sur son état réel, pour ne pas l'alarmer. Lorsqu'il s'apprête à parler, elle pose un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui dit de se reposer. Elle le recouvre avec la bâche et reste près de lui. Il s'endort rapidement, mais pas assez profondément pour ne plus souffrir. Car son visage habituellement si paisible dans ce moment là, se crispe par intermittence. _

_Elle se lève et va faire le point de ses ressources. Il ne leurs reste que trois petites bouteilles d'eau. Elle doit absolument trouver une source et le plus vite possible. Pour cela, elle va devoir laisser son homme seul et l'idée même l'angoisse. Elle n'a pas le choix et sa décision est vite prise. Elle doit le faire et autant profiter du fait qu'il ne soit que le milieu de la journée. Kate examine le contenu du canot, et prend quelques affaires, un sac à dos, la machette et aussi un bidon en plastique blanc de 5 litres qui apparemment n'a jamais servi. Avant de partir elle va voir Rick, il a un sommeil agité. Si elle hésitait encore, le voir ainsi lui donne la force nécessaire pour agir. Elle se lève et d'un pas décidé se dirige vers la langue de végétation qu'elle a dû contourner. _

_Elle pénètre dans cette étendue de verdure, et s'enfonce vers l'intérieur des terres. Kate avance avec précaution, tous ses sens en alerte, sa progression est lente. Mais elle préfère ça à une avancée rapide qui pourrait mal se terminer. Si elle est sûre d'une chose, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas se retrouver bloquée ici à cause d'un accident stupide. Depuis combien de temps marche-t-elle ainsi à l'aveuglette ? L'espoir est en train de la quitter peu à peu. Elle sort la montre de Rick qu'elle a mise dans sa poche, et pousse un cri de surprise. Déjà deux heures de recherches vaines. Elle doit se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne trouvera rien de ce côté, elle essaiera de l'autre demain…s'il n'est pas trop tard. A contre cœur elle va pour faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle s'arrête brusquement, elle tend l'oreille, ce bruit lui est familier. Elle se dirige vers lui en courant, oubliant les règles de prudence qu'elle s'est imposée. _

_Le spectacle qui s'offre alors à elle lui coupe le souffle, elle est devant une cascade d'au moins trente mètres de hauteur. Au pied de laquelle se forme une petite retenue d'une eau cristalline, elle est si claire qu'elle peut distinguer le fond sans peine. Elle est subjuguée par la beauté de cet endroit et pendant quelques minutes elle oublie la situation tragique où ils se trouvent. Elle se précipite et sans réfléchir se jette à l'eau. Elle fait quelques brasses énergiques avant de se mettre sur le dos et de se laisse flotter. L'eau est fraîche et lui fait du bien. Ses pensées dérivent vers Rick, elle aimerait tellement qu'il soit là avec elle. Avec un sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir ainsi profité d'un tel moment, elle remplit le bidon et le met dans le sac à dos. Pour le retour elle décide de suivre le petit cours d'eau qui part de là, le terrain étant légèrement pentu, il se dirige forcément vers la mer. De plus elle peut parfaitement distinguer la fumée qui se dégage du feu qu'elle a fait. Donc au cas où il dériverait trop, elle pourrait toujours rejoindre le bon endroit. Pour retrouver le ruisseau, il lui suffirait de laisser des marques. _

_De son côté Rick est au plus mal, la fièvre a augmenté, la douleur est de plus en plus aiguë. Il ne cesse d'appeler Kate mais il n'obtient aucune réponse. Il passe de l'état de conscience à celui d'inconscience de plus en plus rapidement, finissant par y rester. Il tremble, s'agite et prononce des paroles inintelligibles. _

_Il se réveille brusquement, totalement perdu. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'accoutumer à la pénombre. Il reconnait enfin l'endroit, plus à l'odeur d'ailleurs. Il est dans les égouts. Que diable peut-il faire là. Il essaie de bouger, mais il crie lorsqu'une vive décharge lui transperce l'épaule. Il regarde son épaule et y voit un trou sanguinolent. Que s'est-il passé, il ne se souvient pas et curieusement cela l'angoisse plus que tout il hurle le prénom de Kate. Il tente une nouvelle fois de se lever mais n'y arrive pas. Il se rend compte alors qu'il est ligoté à une grille d'évacuation. Il laisse retomber sa tête en arrière, dans une flaque d'eau remplit d'immondices et qui couvre une bonne partie du sol. _

_Il tourne brusquement la tête vers la droite lorsqu'il entend le clapotis que font des pas dans l'eau. Deux jambes s'immobilisent à son côté. L'homme s'accroupit et le dévisage. _

- Bonjour l'écrivain.

- Tyson !

- Alors ? Toujours fasciné par la mort ?

- Qu'allez-vous me faire ?

- Oh moi rien….

- Comment …_il sursaute en sentant quelque chose monter sur sa jambe._

- Eux vont s'occuper de vous. Vous savez où vous êtes, n'est-ca pas Rick ?

- Les égouts. Les rats ! Ce sont des rats !

- J'avais raison, j'ai bien deviné…ils vous font peurs…ils vous terrifient même.

- NON !

- Courage le scribouillard, la peur te fera peut-être perdre connaissance avant que tu prennes conscience qu'ils te bouffent vivant. Adieu !

_Castle le regarde s'éloigner, complètement terrorisé. Il panique de plus en plus en sentant les rongeurs lui courir dessus. Il tire comme un fou sur ses liens, il finit par dégager son bras gauche. Juste à temps, l'une de ces sales bêtes est sur son épaule et il la voit avec horreur entrer son museau dans la plaie. Il ne réfléchit pas et attrape le rat, le tirant en arrière. _

_Il ne comprend pas pourquoi c'est si difficile, mais il a beaucoup de mal à l'enlever. De plus la douleur que cela lui procure est à peine supportable. Il persévère et, après avoir bataillé un moment il voit enfin la tête, couverte de sang, sortir entièrement de la blessure. Le rat essaie de se retourner et de lui mordre la main. Rick le balance avec force aussi loin de lui que possible. L'adrénaline aidant, il réussit à défaire entièrement ses liens. Les rats se sont enfuis en constatant que leur menu était plutôt agité. _

_Rick doit quitter cet endroit au plus vite, il n'a pas fait un mètre qu'il s'écroule épuisé. Il ne lui reste qu'une solution, ramper. Il fait quelques mètres à peine avant de s'effondrer sans connaissance à cause de la perte massive de sang. _

_Kate est soulagée, bien que le cours d'eau bifurque, il ne le fait pas trop loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvent. Elle prend la direction de leur campement, tout en laissant des marques bien visibles pour revenir au point d'eau. Le bidon commence à peser dans le sac à dos mais elle s'en moque. Elle va pouvoir boire à volonté et Rick aussi. Son moral est à la hausse. Elle est presque arrivée lorsqu'une masse attire son attention sur la plage. Son cœur fait un bon dans sa poitrine. Ça ne peut être que Rick. Elle se met à courir, tombe à genoux près de lui. _

_Il gît inanimé, face contre le sable. Elle commence à trembler lorsqu'elle voit le liquide rougeâtre qui imbibe le sable blanc. Kate le retourne puis fixe d'abord ses mains couvertes de sang et ensuite l'épaule de Rick, couverte de sang et de sable mêlés, jusque dans la plaie dont le morceau de métal à disparu. _

- Mon Dieu Rick, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?


	9. Mariage exotique

**_BONNE ANNÉE A TOUS ET A TOUTES !_**

**_Voici la suite promise, vous allez savoir comment Rick décide d'offrir un mariage particulier à Kate. Pour la description dudit mariage j'ai fait quelques recherches mais la description n'est peut-être parfaite ( milles excuses aux polynésiens qui liraient ce passage, j'espère être resté fidèle au déroulement de cette cérémonie) _**

**_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, je vaus connaître vos avis!_**

**_Et maintenant je vous dis : Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

><p><em>En se servant de la bâche comme « brancard » Kate réussit à ramener Rick sous l'abri de fortune. Elle n'a pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort et, surtout, de se morfondre dans son sentiment de culpabilité. Elle doit s'occuper de Rick, c'est sa priorité. Il est toujours inconscient, en sueur et le plus inquiétant brûlant de fièvre. Elle agit vite, mais ses gestes sont précis. Elle commence par nettoyer la plaie, la désinfecte avec ce qui reste d'antiseptique. Seulement maintenant que le morceau de métal n'est plus là, la déchirure dans la peau laisse une blessure béante. Kate cherche un moyen de refermer la plaie. Elle trouve au fond de la boîte de secours des épingles à nourrices. Elle en utilise trois puis après avoir fait le pansement, elle s'occupe de la main gauche de Rick. En attrapant le bout métallique à pleine main, il s'est coupé l'intérieure de la paume et des doigts. Elle se sert des dernières compresses pour lui faire son pansement.<em>

_Lorsqu'elle termine, elle est épuisée, comme si l'on venait de lui pomper toute son énergie. Pourtant elle trouve encore la force de chercher un récipient, dans lequel elle fait couler un peu d'eau. Par chance, elle a récupéré deux de leurs bagages. Elle ouvre le sac de Rick et y prend une chemise qu'elle déchire. Munie du récipient et des morceaux de chemise, elle s'installe près de lui et lui place un linge humide sur le front. C'est alors qu'elle craque, elle éclate en sanglots. Elle ne veut pas le perdre, elle n'y survivrait pas. Elle change le linge et lui caresse la joue. Même si elle sait qu'elle n'aura pas de réponses elle lui parle._

Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'attendre mais je veux que tu te battes. Je suis là, près de toi, je ne te laisserai pas. C'est promis. Mais ne me laisse pas non plus. Accroche-toi, _son regard se porte sur les tatouages polynésiens dessinés sur ses épaules, ses avant bras et son torse_. Rappelle-toi ce que nous a dit le chef Hariiau, au sujet des tatouages. Tu es protégé par les Dieux, alors toi qui crois en la magie et aux doubles arc-en-ciel, tu n'as pas intérêt à baisser les bras…. Je t'aime Rick.

_Elle se relève brusquement et se dirige vers la valise de Rick. Elle la fouille frénétiquement et trouve enfin ce qu'elle cherche. Kate reprend sa place près de son mari et lui glisse leur certificat de mariage en Tapa__*__ dans la main. Elle a du mal à croire que cinq jours plus tôt, elle vivait l'instant le plus magique de sa vie. _

_**Deux mois plus tôt au loft. **_

_Peu de temps après la demande en mariage de Rick, Kate vient s'installer chez lui. A la plus grande joie de Martha et d'Alexis qui sont ravies qu'il ait enfin osé faire sa demande. Encore plus que Beckett ait dit oui. Lorsqu'elle dit vouloir en parler à son père, elle est émue d'apprendre que l'écrivain, lui a fait une demande dans les règles. _

_Ce soir, ils sont seuls au loft. Martha est avec des amis et Alexis au cinéma. Après le repas, ils s'installent sur le canapé. Soirée Indiana Jones de prévue, cependant Kate note que la nervosité de Rick ne fait que s'accroître, elle n'y tient plus et le fixant droit dans les yeux. _

- Soit je te supprime toute consommation de caféine, soit tu me dis ce qui te met dans un tel état !

- Je…quoi ? …Je vais très bien.

- Richard Castle tu mens. Depuis ce matin tu es ailleurs. Tu manques d'attention. Alors je veux savoir ce que tu as.

- Attend ! _Il se lève brusquement_, je reviens !

_Elle le regarde partir dans son bureau et revenir aussitôt avec une enveloppe en main. il lui tend cette dernière. _

- Tiens.

- Qu'est-ce que… des billets d'avion ! Pour Papeete !

- Oui, nous partons dans six semaines.

- Rick c'est magnifique ! C'est ça qui te rend si nerveux ? _Voyant son air toujours soucieux,_ Rick que me caches-tu ?

- Ce…ce n'est pas un simple voyage. Ecoute-moi et laisse-moi finir avant de dire quelque chose. Tu veux bien ?

- D'accord mais…

- Avant toute chose je veux que tu saches que j'ai parlé de ce projet avec nos parents et nos amis. Et, ils sont tous d'accord avec mon idée.

- Castle ! Bon sang ! Vas-tu me dire ce que tu as pr….

- Notre mariage ! Je veux t'offrir un mariage polynésien ! Non attend ! _Il lève la main pour la faire taire._ Pas un mariage folklorique pour touristes. Un vrai mariage traditionnel, dans un petit village, sur une des « îles sous le vent ». C'est un endroit encore préservé de tout circuit touristique. De plus le chef du village est l'un de mes fans. _Il sourit et continue_. J'ai aussi fourni tous les documents nécessaires pour que notre mariage soit validé auprès de l'administration française. Je…_il s'arrête en voyant l'air figé de la jeune femme._ Kate ? tu, _il déglutit inquiet_, tu…ne veux pas ? Je…j'ai…enfin une fête est prévue avec ceux que l'on aime à notre retour. _Il se sent perdu en voyant une larme couler sur la joue de sa muse._ Oh…tu… bien, je vais annuler. J'ai…pardon.

- NON RICK !... C'est merveilleux ! _Elle pleure et rit en même temps_. Merci….merci de faire de ce moment un instant magique. Je t'aime.

_Elle se jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse avec fougue. Le Dr Jones devra attendre…._

_**Cinq jours plus tôt.**_

_Rick sort du Faré Royal flottant, où des hommes du village l'ont préparé pour la cérémonie. Il porte une tenue de Grand Chef Tahitien, blanche et noire. Ainsi que des tatouages au henné, sur le haut du corps et les bras. Ce sont ceux pour les conteurs d'histoires et les gardiens de la mémoire. Les deux rameurs sont déjà dans la pirogue décorée, Rick y prend place à son tour. Il sourit et pense à Kate qu'il va bientôt revoir. Tout à l'heure, alors que cette même pirogue était venue les chercher pour qu'il l'amène auprès des femmes du village afin que Kate soit parée en Princesse Tahitienne. Il n'avait pas cessé d'admirer sa future épouse. En réalité pas tout à fait, car ils sont déjà mariés aux yeux de l'état civil français. La « cérémonie » a eut lieu deux jours après leur arrivée, à la Mairie de Papeete._

_La pirogue glisse sur la surface transparente du lagon à un rythme régulier. De nombreux villageois dans des embarcations elles aussi décorées, l'escorte. Plus ils approchent de la plage de sable blanc et plus le son des Ukulélés si fait entendre. Rick l'aperçoit enfin, elle est merveilleuse en tenue de Princesse Tahitienne. Elle l'attend près du prêtre et du chef du village. Deux jeunes filles sont à ses côtés. Tous les villageois ont revêtus leurs costumes de fête, tout le monde est heureux et seuls les sourirent ont leur place sur les visages. _

_Kate ne quitte pas Rick des yeux depuis qu'elle a repéré la pirogue. Lorsqu'il descend de celle-ci, elle est subjuguée, elle se rend compte à quelle point les séances de « remise en forme » avec Javier ont porté leurs fruits. Il se dégage de Rick une telle force, une telle aura, qu'à cet instant précis elle est persuadée que rien ne pourra lui arriver tant qu'il sera là pour elle. Il arrive accompagné de deux guerriers et s'arrête devant eux. Il lance un regard empli d'amour et de bonheur à Kate. La cérémonie peut commencée. _

_Après les avoir présentés l'un à l'autre, le grand prêtre les invite à pénétrer sur le marae__*__ faisant face au lagon. La cérémonie se déroule en tahitien alors qu'un chœur de Mamas interprète des chants religieux traditionnels. Rick et Kate se tiennent mains jointes, devant eux. Le Prêtre les bénit et les purifie à l'eau de coco, après leur avoir donné leurs noms tahitien, ainsi que ceux de leurs futurs enfants. Ils sont recouvert d'un paréo de mariage et reçoivent leur certificat en Tapa. _

_La musique et d'autres chants résonnent alors que les mariés se dirigent vers la Chaise Royale, Rick aide sa femme à s'asseoir et s'installe près d'elle. Quatre guerriers soulèvent la chaise et les portent à travers tout le village. Tout le village est en fête, après le repas, des jeunes filles présentent un spectacle de danse durant lequel, elles invitent le couple à danser. _

_Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que le soleil se couche sur le lagon, Rick et Kate ont droit à une ballade sur la double pirogue nuptiale. _

_**New York, à l'appartement le soir. **_

_Monsieur Latour se repose un peu dans la chambre d'ami. Alexis laisse Jim et sa grand-mère qui discutent dans la cuisine. Elle s'approche de l'écran de l'ordinateur. Le cercle bleu s'élargit de plus en plus mais, maintenant la zone de recherche devient plus aléatoire, elle touche les deux lignes oranges. Cela fait deux jours qu'ils ont disparu….._

* * *

><p><em>*Marae = Temple Tahitien<em>

_*Tapa = Ecorce de l'arbre à pain_


	10. Promesses

**_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne et heureuse année 2012._**

**_Voici un nouveau chapitre, avec son lot de bonne et mauvaise surprises._**

**_Bonne lecture à tous!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sur l'atoll au matin du troisième jour<strong>__._

_Kate est sortie de son sommeil par un hurlement. Elle évite de justesse le bras de Rick qu'il agite dans tous les sens, comme s'il voulait éloigner quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle s'accroupit et essaie de capter les mots qu'il prononce d'une voix entrecoupée. _

- NON !...rats…partir…où es…Kate…viens. NON !...aide-moi…pas…seul…

_Délire ou cauchemar Kate ne se pose plus de question. Elle bloque le bras gauche de Rick en plaçant son genou dans le pli du coude. Puis, attrape son visage dans ses mains et le maintient fermement. Elle crie à son tour, essayant de réveiller son homme._

- Rick ! Rick ! Je suis là ! Tu m'entends ! Je suis là ! Ouvre les yeux ! Regarde-moi ! Rick !

_Après plusieurs minutes d'appels insistants, Rick finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il a un regard perdu et essaie de se débattre pour échapper à l'emprise de Kate. Petit à petit la voix douce de la femme qu'il aime parvient à pénétrer son esprit. Il se calme enfin et plonge son regard dans celui de Kate._

- Kate ?

- Je suis là, ce n'était…

- Les rats ! _Crie-il_

- Il n'y a pas de rats Rick…

- Si ! Tyson ! Il voulait…dans les égouts….le rat, il est entré dans mon épaule. _Il parle vite, paniqué._

- Calme-toi, c'est fini, tu as…

- T'étais pas là…je t'ai appelé…tu n'es pas venue. _Il commence à pleurer_.

- C'était un cauchemar Rick…tu comprends ? Un cauchemar. Je…

- Seul, j'étais seul. _Continue-t-il, totalement dans son monde_. Je ne veux plus être seul….jamais. T'as promis Kate…mais t'étais pas là…comme…comme ma…mère.

_Les paroles de Rick lui brisent le cœur. Elle le regarde et ne voit pas l'homme dans la quarantaine mais un enfant se sentant abandonné par les personnes qu'il aime. Il a de nouveau fermé les yeux, elle lui caresse la joue et les cheveux tout en lui disant des paroles apaisantes. Sa main libre se pose sur son propre ventre et elle aussi laisse se manifester sa peine. _

_**Le matin du départ, dans le faré.**_

- Kate ?

- Humm, _fait-elle en s'étirant paresseusement. _

- Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi depuis deux jours tu as ce magnifique sourire accroché en permanence sur ton beau visage ?

- C'est bon Rick_._

_Elle se redresse et prenant appui sur son coude, se tourne vers son mari. Elle ne peut retenir son sourire en le voyant arquer un sourcil interrogateur. Puis, le voir sourir à son tour, venant de comprendre. _

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oh oui ! Certaine…Regarde !

_Elle change de position et se penche pour saisir un objet qu'elle a mis près des nattes de couchage, dans une petite boîte. Elle lui tend en souriant._

- Positif ! Bien sûr une prise de sang est nécessaire, mais…

- Je vais être papa ! On va être parents ! C'est merveilleux Kate !

_**A l'instant présent sur l'atoll.**_

_Rick se réveille de nouveau, il a l'air plus calme et lucide. Ce que confirment ses propos._

- Bonjour Mme Rodgers,_ un gémissement termine sa phrase_.

- Rick !

- Ça va…aller. _Il grimace de douleur en râlant encore._

- Attend, je…

- J'ai si…mal. je…je ne sans plus mon bras. _Lâche-t-il dans un souffle_. Et mon épaule est…en feu.

- ….

- Je veux…que tu me fasses une promesse. _Il parle avec difficulté, chaque mot lui demande un effort de concentration._ Si je…meurs…

- Non ! Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu m'entends !

- Kate…s'il te plait.

- Tu ne peux pas mou…

- J'ai dit…SI

- Tu joues avec les mots. _Dit-elle en larme avec un sourire peu convaincant_.

- Je suis…écrivain. _Son visage se contracte sous la douleur mais il reprend._ Je veux que tu te battes…même sans moi. Pour toi et notre…bébé. Promet-moi de vivre…pour vous deux.

- ….

- Donne-lui son prénom…tahitien. _Il lève sa main crispée sur le Tapa_.

- Je te le promets mon amour. Mais cet enfant, on l'élèvera à deux. _Déclare-t-elle plus fort comme un défi au destin. _

- Merci.

_La journée se passe avec une lenteur désespérante. Kate profite des moments de lucidité de Rick pour le faire boire et manger un peu. Elle lui donne aussi les comprimés qui s'épuisent comme les pansements. Kate doit se servir de morceaux de vêtements pour refaire le dernier. L'état de la blessure de Rick s'aggrave car, maintenant du pue en sort. Lorsqu'elle voit le liquide jaunâtre suintait de la plaie, elle sait que l'infection s'est déclarée. Elle sait aussi que sans antibiotiques et soins immédiat Rick risque une septicémie qui, dans leur situation aura forcément une issue fatale. Elle sent le désespoir l'envahir d'autant plus que le temps a l'air de vouloir changer. Il y a du vent et le ciel s'est chargé de nuages. _

_Alors elle ajoute autant de bois qu'elle le peut dans le feu, ainsi que des feuilles pour créer plus de fumée. Elle recouvre le reste de bois mort avec des feuilles de palmiers. Lorsque la nuit tombe sur l'atoll, elle est épuisée. Elle s'allonge près de Rick qui est de nouveau inconscient et fiévreux. Elle a des pensées morbides alors qu'elle regarde la fumée s'élevait dans un ultime appel d'au secours. Auquel, elle en est persuadée, personne de répondra. Le sommeil finit par la rattraper et à l'amener dans un monde sans rêve. _

_**New York, au loft, 5h00 du matin.**_

_Depuis l'annonce de leur disparition, Alexis dormait mal, se réveillant à cause de cauchemars où elle voit toujours son père et Kate morts. Elle sait que sa grand-mère souffre aussi, tout comme le père de Kate, Jim. Mais ils arrivent à se réconforter l'un l'autre. Quant à elle, elle a Lanie. Cette dernière a pris un congé pour pouvoir rester près d'elle. Alexis sait aussi que cette dernière dort très peu, et qu'elle s'inquiète pour son amie. _

_Bien qu'il soit encore tôt, la jeune fille est déjà debout et prépare le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Le représentant du gouvernement français à lui aussi prit ses quartiers au loft. Il est devant son ordinateur, Alexis va lui demander ce qu'il veut lorsque son téléphone sonne. Il répond aussitôt._

_- Latour._

- …

_- Vous en êtes certains ?_

- …

_- Très bien. Je vais prévenir leur famille. _

_Il raccroche et fait face à Alexis qui le fixe avec inquiétude. Lanie qui vient de se lever, descend les escaliers en essayant de faire disparaître les dernières brumes du sommeil. Ce qui se fait très vite lorsqu'elle entend des sanglots. Elle ne met pas longtemps à voir d'où ils proviennent. Alexis est en pleurs dans les bras de Mr Latour. Aussitôt le cœur de Lanie se sert, elle appelle doucement la jeune fille._

- Alexis ?

_Cette dernière se retourne et apercevant la légiste se précipite dans ses bras._

- Oh Lanie ! C'est…_elle n'arrive pas à parler et ses sanglots s'accentuent_.


	11. Secours

_**Et voilà un autre chapitre, pour une fois j'ai fait vite. Il est court et se passe en grande partie au loft. Il fallait bien que je montre un peu le côté famille dans l'angoisse de nouvelles. **_

_**De plus il ne reste qu'un ou deux chapitres maximum avant la fin. **_

_**Donc bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires!**_

* * *

><p><em>La jeune femme resserre son étreinte autour d'Alexis, joignant ses pleurs aux siens. Elle est incapable de la moindre parole de réconforts, les mots refusant de franchir ses lèvres. Lanie est anéantie par la perte de sa meilleure amie et de Castle pourtant, alors qu'elle voudrait se laisser aller, elle doit se montrer forte pour la fille de Rick. Un raclement de gorge discret lui fait tourner la tête. C'est le français qui a attiré ainsi son attention. Il s'avance vers les deux femmes, se racle de nouveau la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix.<em>

- Ça ira, la tempête ne devrait pas durer plus de deux heures. L'hélicoptère retournera chercher Mme Castle dès…

- Deux heures ! C'est trop long ! Comment va-t-elle faire ?

- Elle a une radio, elle peut com…

- Stop ! _Crie Lanie en regardant tour à tour Alexis et Latour_, De quoi parlez-vous ?

- C'est Kate, Lanie ! Elle a dû rester sur l'île ! _Voyant la stupéfaction sur le visage de la légiste. _Oh ! tu as cru que…Ils sont vivants ! On les a retrouvés !

- Vivants….ils sont en vie. Merci mon Dieu. J'ai…

- Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ?

_Elle vient d'être interrompue par Jim qui vient d'arriver. Il n'a certainement pas tout entendu car il a la mine inquiète et les visages en larmes des deux femmes ne font que l'accentuer. Aussi est-il surpris quand Alexis se précipite vers lui avec un sourire. La jeune fille commence à tout lui expliquer mais elle parle tellement vite que cela en est presque incompréhensible._

- Ils les ont trouvés. Mais Kate est sur l'île seule à cause de la tempête. Ils ont amené mon père qui est blessé. C'est merveilleux monsieur Beckett ! Ils vont revenir !

- Oui merveilleux, _après ces trois jours d'angoisses, il n'est pas capable de dire autre chose_. Tu devrais aller chercher ta grand-mère pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. _Une fois la jeune fille partie._ Je crois que c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, mais attendons que tout le monde soit là. Et je vais vous expliquer.

- Bien, je vais servir des cafés, vous en voulez un ?

- Oui, merci.

- Lanie, un thé ou un chocolat ?

- Un thé merci Jim.

_Cinq minutes plus tard, ils sont tous assis devant leur tasse, attendant que Francis Latour termine sa conversation téléphonique. Ce dernier vient enfin les rejoindre. Il s'adresse d'abord à Jim._

- Je viens d'apprendre que votre fille n'est pas seule, un des hommes du « Prairial » est resté avec elle. Quant à ton père Alexis, le médecin de bord s'occupe de lui. _Il devance sa question,_ je ne sais pas si c'est grave ou pas, il faut attendre.

- Francis, seriez-vous assez aimable de nous dire ce qu'il se passe exactement. _Demande Martha d'une voix où se mêle soulagement et inquiétude_.

- La frégate « le Brumaire » est arrivée sur zone vers 23h00, heure locale. Son hélicoptère revenait à son bord lorsque l'un des hommes a remarqué une épaisse colonne de fumée. Le pilote a obtenu l'autorisation de s'y rendre. C'est là qu'ils les ont vus, mais avec le vent qui se levait, ils ont du faire vite.

- Pourquoi ne les ont-ils pas embarqués tous les deux, _demande Lanie_, il devait y avoir assez de places non ?

- En temps normal oui, mais l'appareil était rempli d'électronique pour des relevés. Et ils ont évacué le blessé en priorité, de toute façon il parait que votre fille, _il regarde Jim avec un sourire_, les a menacé de leur « trouer la peau » s'il refuser de l'emmener.

- C'est bien ma Katie ça ! Mais est-elle blessée ? Et Richard qu'a-t-il ?

- Votre fille n'a rien et son mari est blessé sévèrement à l'épaule. _Comme tout à l'heure il devance la question_. Je n'en sais pas plus.

- Mais, elle n'est plus seule maintenant ? _S'étonne Alexis_.

- Non, un des hommes de l'équipage de l'hélicoptère est resté avec elle. Ils ont une radio et peuvent rester en contact avec la frégate. D'ailleurs cette dernière a mis le cap sur l'île. Le commandant m'a affirmé qu'il nous mettrait en relation satellite dès qu'elle sera à bord. Vous pourrez lui parler…et la voir.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre….encore. Soupire Alexis.

- Oui mais cette fois ma chérie c'est pour parler avec Kate.

_Martha serre sa petite fille dans ses bras. Bien qu'inquiète pour la santé de son fils, le savoir toujours vivant est un immense soulagement. Tous s'installèrent dans le salon et essayèrent de s'occuper comme ils le pouvaient. Ces deux heures d'attentes allaient être bien plus stressantes que ces trois jours d'angoisses. _

_**Sur l'atoll 2h13 du matin. **_

_Le vent a cessé et la pluie vient de s'arrêter. Kate est blottie dans un trou, creusé dans le sable entre les troncs de deux palmiers. La bâche les recouvre, elle, et le matelot qui est resté à ses côtés. Elle patauge dans l'eau qui s'est accumulée au fond du trou, et tremble de froid. Le sable humide s'est collé à elle et ses cheveux trempés formes des paquets de mèches. Mais elle s'en moque, elle est vivante et Rick aussi. Ils ont été secourus alors qu'elle avait abandonné tout espoir. Elle ne prête pas attention à la conversation qu'a le matelot avec le navire. Elle ne pense qu'à une seule personne Rick, elle sait que le médecin l'a tout de suite pris en charge et d'après un des messages radio tout se passait bien. Seulement voilà, tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas vu de ses propres yeux, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter malgré tout. _

_Elle soulève la bâche et quitte son abri de fortune. Elle regarde autour d'elle, il ne reste plus rien du canot et de ce qu'il contenait, tout ayant été emporté par les rafales de vent. Elle serre un peut plus fort le sac en dos contre elle. Oh il ne contient pas grand-chose et d'ailleurs elle a dû insister pour le faire. Car le jeune homme ne voulait pas qu'elle reste trop longtemps en dehors de l'abri. Elle n'a pris que l'essentiel, le Tapa, le paréo de mariage, le petit caméscope numérique ainsi que l'appareil photo. Elle sursaute, surprise par la voix du matelot juste à côté d'elle. _

- Mme Rodgers, l'hélicoptère va arriver, il sera là dans vingt minutes.

- Bien, _dit-elle d'une voix lasse._ Des nouvelles de mon mari ?

- Il est à l'infirmerie, il dort toujours. C'est tout ce que je sais. Et votre famille a été prévenue.

- Bien, je….

_Kate ne finit pas sa phrase et perd connaissance. Le marin se précipite juste à temps pour la retenir dans sa chute. _


	12. En sécurité

_**Bonjour à tous, voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire. **_

_**Comme toujours merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture à tous**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A bord du « Brumaire » une heure plus tard.<strong>_

_Kate se tient près du lit où Rick se repose enfin sereinement, il ne devrait pas se réveiller avant une bonne douzaine d'heures. La jeune femme n'a pas vraiment fait attention à ce que lui a dit le médecin. Une seule chose a marqué son esprit le « il est sauvé ». Du dos de la main elle caresse la joue de son écrivain. Elle sourit en notant mentalement que cette barbe naissante lui donne un air plus sérieux. Elle sent une présence derrière elle et se retourne. _

- Madame Castle, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi vous examiner maintenant_. Dit le Dr Dumont en la prenant doucement par le bras et l'invitant à le suivre. _

- Encore un mom…

- Non, je vous examine tout de suite, on a assez attendu. Le matelot m'a dit que vous aviez perdu connaissance pendant une dizaine de minutes_._

- Juste le contrecoup, ça va maintenant. Je vais bien…_elle soupire et prend place sur la table d'examen. _

- Vous êtes toujours aussi têtue ? _Demande le médecin avec un sourire tout en prenant la tension de Kate._

- Oui… je suis flic, à New York, le stress fait partie de mon job.

- Rien à voir avec ce qu'il vous est arrivé à tous les deux. De plus vous êtes enceinte n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment vous savez ça ? Je ne vous ai rien dit.

- Votre mari a parlé d'un bébé à ne pas oublier. Même délirant il y a pensé.

_Le reste de l'auscultation se passe en silence. Kate répond aux diverses questions du médecin sans réticences. Il lui a promis de faire le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'il a terminé, Kate s'assoit sur le bord de la table et doit aussitôt se tenir, prise de vertige. Le docteur l'oblige à se rallonger._

- Pas si vite, attendez un peu et ensuite relevez-vous moins rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Vous venez de me dire que j'allais bien.

- Oui, vous allez bien, vous êtes même en parfaite condition physique. Seulement ces trois jours ont été éprouvant, moralement, nerveusement et physiquement. D'autant plus que vous n'avez pas mangé suffisamment. Mais après un bon repas et un long sommeil, ça ira déjà mieux.

- Mais je dois contacter ma famille, leur dire que je vais bien et….j'ai besoin de les voir. _Termine-t-elle d'un ton ferme_.

- Bien, voilà ce que nous allons faire, je vais demander à ce que l'on vous amène au centre de communication. Vous parlez à votre famille, vous passez par le réfectoire pour manger et vous revenez ici. Nous sommes d'accord ?

- Nous sommes d'accord… merci.

_**New York, 9h00 du matin au loft.**_

_Alexis et Jim sont devant l'ordinateur, ils attendent la communication. Martha et Lanie sont debout derrière eux. Jenny et les gars ont été prévenus de la bonne nouvelle. Pour l'instant les journaux ne savent rien. Enfin le visage de Kate apparait, elle a les traits tirés, les cheveux emmêlés et les larmes tracent des sillons clairs sur ses joues. Mais elle sourit en voyant le visage de ceux qu'elle aime._

- Kate !

- Ma chérie !

- T'as une mine affreuse ma grande !

- Comment allez-vous ? _La question de Martha est destinée aux deux_.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir !

- On a eu si peur Kate ! Mon père ?

- Il va bien, il ne risque plus rien. Je…je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ce que ma dit le médecin, mais il va falloir l'opérer.

- Je demanderai à ce que le docteur du bord nous envoie son rapport. _Coupe la voix du français qui se tient en retrait. _

_Ils discutent encore un peu et Kate les laisse leur promettant de les recontacter plus tard. Promesse inutile et qui va de soit. Quoiqu'il en soit, le soulagement est palpable dans le loft. Tous sont soulagés de les savoir enfin en sécurité. _

_**A bord du « Brumaire » quelques heures plus tard.**_

_Rick se réveille, il se sent bien, la douleur est à peine perceptible. Il prend brusquement conscience qu'il n'est plus allongé sur le sable mais, dans un lit. Où est-il ? Comment est-il arrivé là ? Où est Kate ? La seule chose dont il se souvient, est de lui avoir fait promettre d'être forte pour elle et leur bébé. Sans prévenir, la peur s'installe en lui. Et s'il lui était arrivée malheur ? Il essaie de se redresser tout en l'appelant, mais une main vient se plaquer sur son torse et l'oblige à s'allonger. _

- Mais qui…Kate ?

- Calmez-vous Mr Castle, votre femme va très bien, elle dort encore. Regardez_, il désigne un lit sur sa droite._

- Français ? _Demande Rick qui a noté l'accent du médecin._

- Oui, vous êtes à bord de la frégate le « Brumaire » nous faisons route vers Papeete. Un membre d'équipage de notre hélicoptère a repéré la fumée de votre feu. Nous avons pu vous évacuer juste avant la tempête.

- Elle est enceinte, elle vous la dit ?

- Non, c'est vous, d'une certaine façon.

_Devant l'air surpris de Castle, le médecin lui explique. Il lui dit aussi que son début d'infection a été pris à temps. Et qu'il va devoir être hospitalisé en arrivant à Papeete car les muscles et les tendons de son épaule ont été sévèrement mis à mal. Il doit absolument être vu par un spécialiste. Il ne cache pas à Rick qu'il risque de perdre un peu la mobilité de son bras dans le pire des cas. _

- Maintenant reposez-vous. Votre femme ne se réveillera pas tout de suite. Elle était vraiment épuisée.

- Ho ! Et nos proches ?

- Nous les avons prévenus et votre femme a pu communiquer avec eux. Maintenant reposez-vous.

- D'accord, merci.

_Rick finit par s'endormir après avoir observer Kate dormir. Lorsqu'il se réveille une heure plus tard, sa femme est assise près de lui. Elle lui offre une de ses magnifiques sourires auquel il répond. Comme à leur habitude, ils ne se parlent pas, leur regard est bien plus expressif que des mots. Kate se lève enfin et vient l'embrasser, un baiser tendre. _

- J'ai eu si peur de te perdre.

- C'est fini maintenant, nous serons bientôt chez nous. Et ça, grâce à la plus merveilleuse des femmes. Je t'aime mon ange.

- Je t'aime aussi Rick._ Elle l'embrasse de nouveau. _

- Hum !

- Quoi ?

- La tenue de matelot te va bien. C'est encore mieux qu'une tenue de soubrette ou d'écolière_. Termine-t-il dans un rire._

- Imbécile !

- Oui, je sais.

_Peu de temps après Rick plonge de nouveau dans un profond sommeil. Mais cette fois, il est peuplé de rêves, pas de cauchemars._


	13. A la maison

_**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu les aventures de Kate et Rick sur leur île déserte! Merci aussi à ceux qui ont laissé un petit commentaire. **_

_**Voici donc venu le temps du dernier chapitre. En espérant que la fin que j'ai donnée à mon histoire vous plaise.**_

**_Pour la dernière fois, du moins avec cette fic, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hôpital de Papeete 4 jours plus tard, dans la matinée.<strong>_

_Kate entre dans la chambre 569, elle pose le sac de voyage qu'elle tient sur le fauteuil. Le lit est vide, un bruit lui arrive du cabinet de toilette, ainsi qu'un magnifique juron. Sourire aux lèvres elle s'y dirige. Elle ouvre la porte et se mord la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire en voyant Rick, empêtré dans les attaches de son atèle. Il se retourne vers Kate et lui lance un regard tellement désespéré, que cette fois elle ne peut se retenir et rit franchement. Sa réaction ne fait qu'accentuer l'air misérable de son écrivain. _

- Méchante _lance-t-il d'un ton peu convaincu en faisant une petite grimace_.

- Allez, viens par là que je remette tout ça comme il faut.

- Merci.

- Comment ce fait-il qu'elle ne soit pas mise, j'ai aperçu l'aide-soignant sortir de la chambre en arrivant ?

- Elle y était, bien en place, immobilisant mon bras et mon épaule…mais, ma chemise avait un pli et….

- Ta chemise avait un pli ? _Kate se recule et le regarde, ne sachant pas s'il faut en rire ou se mettre en colère._ Tu plaisantes là ?

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses madame, ce n'est pas une question d'esthétisme mais de confort !

- De confort ?

- Oui, avec l'atèle bien serrée, le pli faisant une petite bosse, ça appuyait sur ma cicatrice donc…

- Tu as voulu arranger ça tout seul.

- Oui mais…_une voix dans la chambre l'interrompt_

- Mr Castle ?

- J'arrive, _Rick sort de la petite pièce suivi de Kate_.

- Bonjour madame Castle.

- Bonjour Dr Laruc. Tout va bien, il peut sortir ?

- Oui, le taxi qui doit vous amener à l'aéroport est même arrivé. Il vous attend devant l'hôpital.

- Ma femme m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un rapatriement sanitaire.

- En jet privé oui. Vous serez chez vous plus vite qu'avec un vol sur une ligne régulière.

- Merci, de vous en être occupé.

- Tenez, il _tend une grande enveloppe de papier kraft à Kate_, le dossier médical complet de votre mari. Quant à vous Mr Castle vous avez rendez-vous avec mon confrère de l'hôpital StVincent dans 3 jours à 14h00. Je pense qu'il sera d'accord avec mon diagnostic et qu'il n'y aura pas besoin d'une seconde opération. A moins naturellement que vous décidiez de ne pas suivre mes conseils.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas docteur nous serons bien assez nombreuses pour le surveiller. _Assure Kate avec un sourire moqueur_.

- Parfait et quant à vous, reposez-vous aussi. Et n'oubliez pas non plus d'aller voir votre gynécologue au plus vite. Avec votre petite aventure, je crois que surveiller vos premiers mois de grossesse n'est pas superflu.

_Ils quittent le docteur et après une dernière formalité administrative, ils montent dans le taxi avec pour seul bagage le sac de voyage que Kate a acheté deux jour plus tôt et ne contenant que ce qu'elle avait mis dans le sac à dos, et quelques vêtements achetés en même temps que le sac. _

_Une heure plus tard, ils sont au dessus du pacifique faisant route vers l'aéroport d'Honolulu pour une première escale ensuite L.A et enfin New York. Depuis leur sauvetage, ils ont un contact régulier avec leurs proches mais ils sont tous impatients de se revoir. _

_Rick a positionné son siège en mode couchette dès qu'il a pu. Imité quelques instants plus tard par Kate. Le steward s'étant assuré que lui et sa femme n'avaient besoin de rien, a pris place à l'arrière et lit un magasine. Malgré ses paupières baissées, Rick peut deviner le regard de Kate sur lui. Il tourne légèrement la tête vers elle et ouvre les yeux. Rien qu'en voyant les traits de son visage, il sait que quelque chose la travaille. _

- Tu as l'air soucieuse, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- Oui, mais pas pour ton épaule. Le médecin nous a prévenu, que tu risquais de ne pas retrouver une mobilité à cent pout cent. Et que ta rééducation va être très longue, mais grâce à lui, ton épaule et ton bras sont sauvés.

- Alors pourquoi ce regard ?

- Tu…tu te rappelles de quoi exactement de notre séjour forcé sur l'atoll ?

- Plus grand-chose, je dois dire que c'est assez confus. Mais le plus important est que tu ais été là pour veiller sur moi…tu m'as sauvé. J'ai aussi fait des cauchemars dont celui avec Tyson et les rats. _La voyant pleurer_, c'est fini ma chérie, on rentre à la maison maintenant. Tout ira bien et dans 9 mois on sera parents, et Alexis aura un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Kate ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Tu as tord Rick, à un moment je t'ai…laissé seul. C'est là que tu as ôté le bout…

- On en a déjà parlé mon ange, tu étais partie chercher de l'eau. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce que j'allais faire.

- Oui je sais et tu as raison, c'est autre chose…je…tu avais l'air si malheureux en me disant ça que. _Elle s'arrête de parler, elle voit que Rick vient de se rappeler_.

- Oh mon Dieu Kate, pardonne-moi je t'ai dit que tu m'avais abandonné, que tu n'avais pas tenue ta promesse…comme ma mère, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui. Je ne connais pas encore beaucoup de chose de ton passé et de ton enfance. J'ai peur d'avoir réveillé de mauvais souvenirs.

- Comme tu viens si bien de le dire c'est du passé, mais je vais te raconter, viens par là. Il lève son bras valide lui offrant son épaule comme repose tête.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, si cela est pénible pour toi. Elle se blottit contre lui, et se détend en sentant son bras l'étreindre.

- Non, ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas d'accord. Donc c'était pour l'année de mes 7 ans ma mère m'avait promis que pour Noël, nous partirions juste tous les deux faire du ski. Seulement voilà entre-temps elle avait rencontré Peter, le grand le beau, le magnifique Peter qui devait lancer sa carrière au cinéma. _Il sent le bras de Kate lui ceinturer la taille, son autre main attrapant la sienne_. Au début tout se passait bien, nous cohabitions lui et moi. Après tout ce n'était pas le premier homme qui venait vivre à la maison. Noël approchait et j'étais excité à l'idée de partir skier avec ma mère. Un soir à la fin du repas j'ai parlé de nos futures vacances. Ma mère a pris son air le plus désolé et c'est Peter qui a m'a dit que pour les fêtes de fins d'années lui et ma mère, partaient pour Los Angeles, il devait la présenter à des producteurs et d'autres personnes importantes pour sa carrière dans des soirées où ils étaient tous les deux conviés. J'ai passé Noël seul dans notre appartement avec la gouvernante. Pendant une semaine je suis resté dans ma chambre. Je n'ai même pas ouverts la bonne dizaine de paquets plus importants les uns que les autres que ma mère m'avait achetés pour compenser. Par contre j'ai lu avec plaisir les trois livres que ma « nounou » m'a offert.

- Rick je…._elle se sent tellement désolé pour lui_.

- Allez ! C'est fini tout ça ! _Il porte son regard sur le ventre de sa femme_. Le passé est derrière nous maintenant. Aujourd'hui nous formons une famille qui, dans quelques mois aura un membre de plus. _Il relève légèrement la tête et plonge son regard dans celui de la future mère. _Je t'aime Kate.

- Je t'aime aussi Rick.

_Le silence s'installe entre eux, ils n'ont pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Comme toujours leurs regards suffisent. Rick finit par s'endormir, Kate blottie contre lui. _

_Leur voyage se passe bien, et leur arrivée à New York se fait dans la plus grande discrétion. C'est Esposito qui vient les chercher seul à l'aéroport. Après les accolades et embrassades tout le monde monte dans la voiture de l'hispanique. Tout dur à cuir qu'il est, Javier a versé une petite larme en voyant ses deux amis bien vivant. Arrivée devant l'immeuble de Rick, il entre directement au parking sous terrain. Il sent bien la tension monter chez eux, ils sortent de la voiture en vitesse et courent presque jusqu'à l'ascenseur, sous le regard amusé d'Esposito._

_Ils sont enfin devant la porte de l'appartement, Javier ouvre la porte et les devance lorsque Rick et Kate franchissent à leur tout la porte. Des cris de joies retentissent. Jim se précipite sur sa fille, en larme, incapable de parler, la serrant fortement dans ses bras. Rick lui serre de son bras valide sa fille elle aussi en pleur, et sont rejoint par Martha qui les enlace tous les deux. Puis après quelques minutes à rester comme ça, ils se séparent enfin et vont retrouver tous les amis qui les attendent dans le salon. Il y a Esposito, Lanie, Ryan, Jenny mais aussi Paula et Gina ainsi que Robert Wheldon. _

_Une soirée est improvisée pour fêter leur retour et aussi leur mariage. D'ailleurs sur l'insistance d'Alexis et de Lanie, ils visionnent la cérémonie. Alors que tout le monde rit et commente, Kate et Rick sont tranquillement assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé, tout simplement heureux de se retrouver en famille et avec leurs amis. _

_**8 mois et demi plus tard, New York, hôpital St Vincent.**_

_Lorsque Rick pénètre dans la salle d'attente sept visages interrogateurs se tournent vers lui. Il est tellement heureux qu'il crie presque en leur donnant des nouvelles de Kate._

- Tout c'est bien passé, Kate a été amenée dans sa chambre, elle se repose, les jumeaux vont bien aussi, ils sont à la nurserie.

- On peut aller les voir ? _Demande Alexis impatiente de voir son petit frère et sa petite sœur. _

- Bien sûr, vas-y mais attention, que ça ne te donne pas envie d'être maman ! Du moins pas dans l'immédiat, je n'ai pas envie de devenir grand-père alors que je suis de nouveau un jeune papa !

- Papa !

- Richard, tu es impossible. Allez viens Alexis, je veux voir mes petits enfants !

- Félicitations Rick et merci. Grâce à vous je vais connaître la joie d'être grand-père.

- Je crois que ces deux petits vont être plus que gâter, et pas seulement par les parents et les grands parents, _ajoute Lanie avec un grand sourire._

- Alors bro et leurs prénoms, toujours décidé à leur donner ceux polynésiens ?

- Oui, _Poerani_ pour notre fille et _Heirani_ pour notre fils.

- Au moins cela, à le mérite d'être original, _note Ryan en riant. _

- Et ça signifie quoi ?_demande Jenny._

_- Perle céleste_ pour votre future filleule à toi et Kevin et, _Couronne céleste_ pour votre futur filleul, _dit-il cette fois à Javier et Lanie_.

_Les deux couples sont tellement surpris qu'ils mettent quelques secondes à réagir aux paroles de Rick. Ce qui déclenche aussitôt cris de joie et de congratulations réciproque. _

_Il est plus de minuit et Rick est assis près du lit de sa femme. Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil. Il vient de passer à la nurserie, leurs enfants vont bien et dorment sagement. Il admire sa femme, elle dort paisiblement, totalement détendue. Lui n'a pas sommeil, il est même en pleine inspiration, alors, il prend son ordinateur et le pose sur lui. Il lève l'écran, ouvre son logiciel de traitement de texte et commence à pianoter sur le clavier. _

_Il est temps pour lui de clore la saga Nikki Eat._

_FIN_


End file.
